


Healing Scars!

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lots of kissing, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	Healing Scars!

Milo and Zack walked into their apartment, the door closing behind them with a thud. They had just got back from a day at the beach. Milo had been playing in the water with Diogee and peeking through the makeup he had put on to conceal them from the public were the many scars he'd earned from every danger he'd faced. 

 

A small group of people who'd noticed his scars were rude, making fun of him: calling him names, saying his curse brought nothing but trouble to whoever he was with, and no matter how much Milo told himself it wasn’t true, it was far from it; every danger--every time he and Zack had run for their lives was etched into his skin forever. Knowing that, Milo took it hard. 

 

On the bus home, the two sat in silence, Zack not knowing that all of this commotion had been going on, since he was riding the waves, having the time of his life.

 

Now that they were home, Zack had already figured out that Milo just wasn’t acting like himself. As he put the apartment keys on the hook next to the front door, he saw Milo to trudge ahead of him, looking defeated.

 

“Milo, what's wrong?” Zack asked, stepping forward to wrap Milo in a hug.

 

“Nothing,” Milo responded quietly. “I'm just a little tired.”

 

“C'mon, you can be honest with me,” Zack said turning Milo around in his arms to face him. “What's really bothering you?” he asked, concerned.

 

“It’s just that a few people were making fun of me back at the beach,” Milo replied, nervously covering his arms with his hands.

 

“Hm? Are you hurt?” Zack asked gently as he noticed a scar showing underneath one of Milo's hands.

 

“Oh, no I'm fine, my makeup just washed off earlier,” Milo replied quietly. “I...um...I should probably go reapply it,” he said, trying to pull out of Zack's embrace a bit quickly.

 

Zack unwrapped his arm from around the nervous boy and held his hands.“Y’know you don't need that makeup, right?” the taller boy whispered,resting his forehead against Milo's with an adoring smile and kissing Milo on the lips softly.

 

Zack could feel the tension within Milo’s embrace, all the way through his kiss.Milo was trembling slightly, which put Zack a little on edge. Something was wrong, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

 

Zack looked at Milo with tenderness in his eyes. Milo looked so beautiful, and Zack wished he would finally let go of the things that held him back.There had to be something Zack could do.

 

A mischievous smile grew on Zack’s lips. He then started kissing the scar on the bridge of Milo’s nose.

 

“You shouldn't let the mean things people say bother you,” Zack said in between trailing kisses along Milo's neck and down to his shoulder. Milo just looked at him shyly. 

 

“These scars make you who you are...” he said, placing a quick peck on the scar on Milo's elbow.

 

“...They show all the dangers you've survived,” he stated, peppering a few tiny kisses over some cuts on Milo's hand.

 

“Personally, I think they're cute…” he said kissing Milo's other shoulder and making Milo’s face turn red as a cherry.

 

“And I love every single one of them,” He whispered, trailing kisses along the large scar leading from Milo's shoulder to just over his heart.

 

“Because they're amazing just like you,” Zack stated as he softly ran his hands over the few scars on Milo's back and sides. 

 

“You have the cutest smile,did you know that?” Zack asked leaning forward to kiss Milo's cheek.

 

“I love you.” Milo said with a few soft giggles.

  
“I love you too.” Zack replied kissing Milo’s nose gently.

 

THE END!


End file.
